Late Night Bus Rides
by DemonStripper
Summary: Sebastian is happy when he's sleepy. Ciel, on the other hand, is not.


**Just a quick thing I wrote on the Disney bus to let out my frustration at parents who would let their kids cry instead of comforting them (And giving me a headache in the process). The trip was fun, but now I'm exhausted and ready to sleep. Hope you enjoy my pointless fluff and bitchiness! xD**

* * *

It had been a very long day. Vacation had only just begun two days ago and while the trip was fun so far, apart from the horrid weather upon arriving, they were both exhausted. The night before they had gotten less than six hours of sleep and after running between all four parks in one day, their eyes were drooping shut as they leaned against each other on the bus back to the hotel room.

With Sebastian's tiredness came giggles. He laughed at the strands of hair sticking up wildly when Ciel removed his beanie, he chuckled at the people who accidentally took a picture of the floor instead of taking a selfie, he even grinned dorkily when he recognized the song floating through the speakers. As sleepy as he was, he was happy. It was a good day that he was still reveling in despite the energy it took just to keep from passing out against the window.

Ciel however, was his polar opposite at the moment. He had smiled throughout the day, laughed, got excited over rides and merch he absolutely had to buy -including two pairs of Mickey ears that they still wore-, and easily kept up and almost exceeded Sebastian's pace on their way to rides and firework shows, but now he was tired and he was irritable because of it.

Sebastian was unaware of his fiancé's silent brooding over the toddler's loud crying across the row from them when the slate-haired boy laid his head against his shoulder, eyes closing as he released a deep sigh. The frustrated noise drew the taller male's attention to the smaller immediately as he held him closer, raising an eyebrow as he felt Ciel's fingers tapping against his back. That was a clear sign he was annoyed. "What's wrong, love?" He rested his chin atop the soft locks of cinereal, eyes catching the silhouettes of passing trees and resorts as they made their way back from the Magic Kingdom.

They were lucky enough to have gotten seats, saving their aching feet and legs from suffering the burden of balancing them against sharp turns and quick stops, but that by no means spared them from glares given by angry moms left to stand beside their children near one of the many handrails.

His eyelashes stayed splayed across the apple of his cheeks as he pressed his lips beneath the raven-haired boy's ear, voice low as he addressed his beloved, "It's just that this trip has made me realize something..."

Thin fingers brushed aside a slightly sweaty fringe before Sebastian ghosted his lips over Ciel's forehead in hopes of keeping his temper at bay. It wouldn't do to have him glaring at the family opposite of them for the rest of the ride. "And what is that, dearest?" He asked, though he had a feeling he already knew what the statement would be about.

"Children are the bane of my existence."

Bingo.

He failed to stifle a laugh, earning him a glare and a shove that made him bump into the man beside him. That did nothing to quell his amusement. "Oh come now, they aren't that bad."

"Yes, they are. All they do is cry and scream, why are there so many here anyways?" With a simmering look directed towards the parents of the child, Ciel groaned once more.

"That may be because this is Disney World, love. It is known for having children here. Besides, I find a few of cute. You mean to say you don't want to have children someday?" Sebastian smirked, knowing all too well what his husband-to-be thought of the idea but determined to lighten his mood if it was at all possible.

He stared up at Sebastian with a thoughtful look, shrugging as he winced at the piercing wail from the exhausted kid. If only he had his earbuds or a bus for just the two of them... "You know my opinion of them, but I won't crush your dream of adoption just yet if you have one. Surely they wouldn't be this bad if we raised them, right?" He paused as if considering the idea, "We can discuss it in the future if you'd like, but for now... This brat is getting on my nerves. Why does it keep crying?"

"Because he's tired, they tend to do that when they're young and sleepy, much like the way you grumble when you are. We both know you have no patience when you're running on less sleep than usual. And I was only teasing you. Don't worry about any of that right now, we aren't even married yet and I plan to keep you to myself for as long as possible after we are. We have more than enough time to consider all of that later on if you change your mind. But that aside, I can't do anything about the child bothering you currently, you understand that, yes?"

"I know. I know. It's still ridiculous though, we always get stuck either directly across from a sobbing baby or right beside one and the parents never try to do anything to appease them. I can't wait until we get back to our room, away from this, to sleep."

"I do agree on that. Who knew we could wipe ourselves out by day two?" Sebastian groaned, running his free hand through his hair. He made a mental note not to overdo it so quickly next time. "We still have about thirty minutes until we get back if you want to take a short nap?"

A yawn was covered with a ring-adorned hand, ocean irises hazy with sleep, "That sounds nice, I don't want you to be awake alone though; you're tired too. I'll wait until we can both sleep."

"I'll be fine until we get back. You get snappy when you're tired and at least you can ignore the one causing that irritation if you sleep," Sebastian placated, nuzzling against the younger's cheek with a quiet hum. The night was a cool one, but to him, leaning against Ciel was like sitting against a heater when he was all bundled up in fluffy sweaters and hoodies like the navy one he currently wore.

"Because I'm too tired to argue with you, I won't comment on the first part, but the second part is true. If you insist, then wake me when we get there, okay?"

"Of course, Ciel." Sebastian murmured, warm eyes of auburn watching fondly as Ciel's breaths evened and he dozed off, nose pressed flush against his neck as hot breaths were puffed upon his skin. "Sleep well, darling."

Instead of waking him as he promised, he carried him into their room upon their arrival, a smile permanently etched onto his lips as he laid Ciel down before following suit, falling asleep beneath the sheets with his beloved mere seconds after hitting the mattress. Day two at Walt Disney World: A success.


End file.
